Le professeur et le chat
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Stiles arrive en cours dans un accoutrement assez improbable qui va mettre son professeur dans tous ses états... enfin, est-ce vraiment son professeur ?
1. Chapter 1

Derek fixait le jeune garçon face à lui sans comprendre, non mais vraiment comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Le professeur s'assit sur son bureau en se massant l'arrête du nez, il n'en pouvait plus de ce gamin et de ses idées farfelus. Comment les autres professeurs faisaient pour le supporter vraiment ? Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur l'idiot qui se tortillait devant lui, clairement il manquait une grosse case à celui là.

\- Vous m'expliquez votre délire Mr. Stilinski ?

L'adolescent se tortilla sur sa chaise, il avait été en cours comme ça, sous les regards tantôt amusé et tantôt choqués de ses camarades de classe et même Scott n'avait pas compris cette soudaine passion. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, mais ce qui inquiéta quand même l'adulte ce fut ce silence qui durait depuis plus de cinq minutes, oh vous allez dire c'est normal. Mais non, on parle de Stiles Stilinski, le silence est improbable venant de lui, même lui en tant que grand méchant Hale il n'arrivait pas à le rendre aussi silencieux.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

\- Non, je l'ai donné au chat.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux avant de comprendre la référence de sa débilité, oh mon dieu non, il ne pouvait pas avoir vu une tel chose ! Le Hale se racla la gorge et garda tout de même son calme, il croisa les jambes en posant ses mains sur le bureau derrière lui.

\- Vous venez un lundi matin dans mon cours habillé comme ça, pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre délire Mr. Stilinski ? Ou dois-je en informer votre père ?

Il lut la panique dans les yeux du garçon à la peau pâle, tandis qu'il se tortillait à nouveau, faisant bouger les oreilles fièrement dressés sur sa tête. Le regard de l'adulte se posa dessus, se retenant parce que non il ne pouvait pas céder.

\- Eh bien... C'est assez simple en fait, vous allez rire mais...

Vu le visage froid du professeur d'histoire, non il n'allait pas rire. Il déglutit et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine alors qu'il cherchait à trouver une solution pour répondre sans dériver comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Je vous écoute, dépêchez-vous je n'ai pas toute les journée Stilinski.

La patience de Derek était réduite à néant, en fait toujours quand il s'agissait de ce gamin hyperactif et chiant, il rêvait de l'étrangler et de le tuer derrière une poubelle dans une rue sombre. Voyez à quel point il lui tapait sur le système nerveux putain ! Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, il fallait qu'il garde son calme.

\- Bien, si vous ne souhaitez pas parler... Je vais devoir faire part de cet incident au directeur et aussi à votre père. Une réunion sera organisé et...

\- Je voulais être câliné par vos mains si forte et si virile et comme vous aimez les chats je me suis dis que vous me toucheriez si j'en étais un !

Le Hale beuga face à l'adolescent qui venait de lui couper la parole, non sérieusement ? Il déglutit difficilement avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de classe, il la ferma à double tour avant de revenir vers l'adolescent, c'était bon il craquait putain de merde ! Stiles avait eu raison de sa patience, il plaqua le garçon contre son bureau en lui mettant un claque sur le cul. Arrachant un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur au gringalet sous lui.

\- Vous voulez des caresses? Il va falloir les mériter...

Stiles hésita en essayant de comprendre les paroles de l'homme, il sourit avant de se redresser il retira son pantalon en laissant apparaître une queue touffue comme celle des chats, il jeta le tissu gênant plus loin en retirant les boutons de sa chemise sous les yeux curieux de l'adulte. Il se mit à quatre pattes, avançant vers Derek dans une démarche féline et aguicheuse. Arrivé à ses pieds Stiles s'y frotta sans aucune pitié, avant de se redresser en frottant sa tête contre l'entrejambe de sa victime. Il fit mine de miauler et ouvrit le tissu gêneur en baissant le pantalon du brun, il eut le souffle coupé en recevant le membre dur contre sa joue. Derek Hale ne portait pas de sous-vêtements ! Il leva ses yeux vers son professeur qui souriait amusé d'avoir réussi à le surprendre, glissant une main derrière la tête de Stiles il l'obligea à avoir la tête contre sa queue dressée fièrement.

\- Sois mignon... Occupe-toi de ça et tu auras une récompense petit chat...

\- Du lait ?

\- Oui... Tu auras du lait.

Putain comment pouvait-on être aussi excité à cette idée ? Il glissa sa langue sur la langueur de sa queue dressée qui quémandait de l'attention en tressautant, merde il aimait le goût et le parfum viril que l'adulte dégageait. Il soupira finalement et le prit entre ses lèvres en imitant le ronronnement d'un chat heureux. Le Hale quant à lui ne resta pas inactif, il tendit la main pour jouer avec la queue artificielle faisant gémir le plus jeune qui dandinait ses fesses.

\- Oh, c'est un plug? Intéressant...

Sa main s'aventura sur les fesses parfaites de Stiles, lui portait un sous vêtement ouvert juste au niveau des fesses, juste de quoi avoir accès à son cul et que cette jolie petite queue de chat puisse bouger librement. Il n'allait pas le nier mais cette situation le rendait fou, il attrapa Stiles par les cheveux et se mit à bouger ses hanches, baisant cette bouche si vicieuse et avide de sensation.

\- Tu as été un élève très vilain...

Une nouvelle claque sur le postérieur rougis du garçon tandis qu'il décidait de le faire lâcher sa queue pour le retourner.

\- Occupons-nous de ça...

Il retira le plug en souriant, au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de le préparer, il pouvait le prendre comme ça vu le diamètre de celui-ci. Il agrippa les hanches du son petit chaton et d'un coup de hanche bien placé, il se retrouva en lui, l'hyperactif poussa un cri étouffé, sa tête posé sur le sol et les fesses en l'air.

\- Oh putain oui... J'ai étais très vilain professeur...

Une nouvelle claque qui fit rougir un peu plus le postérieur du soumis, laissant aussi la trace de main puissante du Hale dessus, qui soit dit en passant souriait fier de lui. Il labourait son petit cul, s'appliquant à faire en sorte que Stiles prenne un pied d'enfer. Les coups de butoir avaient fini par les porter à l'orgasme et Stiles avait crié son plaisir comme jamais. La porte de la salle fut défoncé par un Scott haletant et terrifié, pourtant il regretta vite son geste en voyant ses deux amis dans cette position.

\- OH MON DIEU BRO !

\- Stiles ? Derek ? OH merde !

Scott quitta la pièce en lâchant la porte qui s'écroula sur le sol, s'il avait su il ne serait pas intervenu, il en avait pour des années de thérapie maintenant ! C'est rouge qu'il fuit sans manquer de foncer dans un Jackson qui cligna des yeux abasourdis par la vison qu'il avait. L'alpha avait les joues rouges et il se mordait les lèvres en répétant que plus jamais il ne voudrait voir de porno gay... D'ailleurs depuis quand il en regarder lui ?

\- Stiles...?

L'hyperactif se redressa rouge de honte, il enfila son pantalon tremblant encore par l'orgasme violent qu'ils avaient eu.

\- Plus jamais ce genre de fantasme Stiles...

\- OH ça va hein ! Tu étais bien content de jouer le prof dominateur hein, alors pas de ça avec moi Sourwolf, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait faire ça un jour où y'a pas pas cours, non mais monsieur aime l'idée d'être surpris, c'est bon ça t'a excité ?

\- Stiles...

\- Et puis merde Scott vient de me voir le cul en l'air avec un bazooka dans le cul, c'est logique qu'il fuit, merde mon bro me verra plus de la même manière maintenant ! Mais le coup du chat c'était son idée, il a dit qu'il t'avait vu gagatiser devant des matous, alors moi j'ai choisi cette option tu vois ? Et je...

\- Stiles!

Il fut attrapé par les épaules et embrassé amoureusement par le Hale, Derek mit fin au baiser et plongea son regard vert dans le sien, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

\- On recommence quand tu veux...

\- Vraiment tu as aimé ?

\- Oui, même la fin...

\- Oh... OH ! Petit pervers !

L'hyperactif rit en donnant ses vêtements au faux professeur avant de lui voler un baiser. Une fois tout deux habillés, ils sortirent de la classe en oubliant le plug sur le bureau, ils étaient pressés parce que Derek avait proposé un second round au loft...

Quand Harris rentra dans sa classe pour faire cours, il remarqua l'étendu des dégâts, la porte avait été arrachée pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, son bureau avait des traces de griffure et dessus semblait avoir été oublié ou délaissé une sorte de queue animal. Curieux il l'attrapa et se figea en comprenant ce que c'était, il lâcha l'objet en grimaçant avant de rajuster ses lunettes. Qui avait osé mettre sa classe dans un tel état ? QUI ! Il confisqua l'objet en question en le fourrant dans son sac, pourquoi ne pas le jeter ? Oh, et bien nous avons tous nos petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
